


Don't Cry

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [63]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Don’t cry,” JT rushed to say as Alexander’s voice cracked, “If you cry then I’ll cry and I’ll never get to finish asking you the Question.”
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 13





	Don't Cry

Alexander walked into the apartment to find the lights off and lit candles forming a pathway to the living room, where JT was on one knew, open ring box in hand.

Alexander’s eyes were wide as he made his way to his boyfriend of three years and bit his lip as JT took his left hand.

“Alexander,” JT started, “From the moment I met you, I knew you were out of my League. You’re gorgeous and so much smarter than anyone I know - like, you read more in two months than I read in a year. And you make me happier than I thought another person could make me.”

“JT -”

“Don’t cry,” JT rushed to say as Alexander’s voice cracked, “If you cry then I’ll cry and I’ll never get to finish asking you the Question.”

Alexander huffed out a laugh and said, “I’ll try to hold it together.”

“Xander, will you agree to put up with me for the rest of our lives?”

“Gladly,” Alexander responded, smiling widely and eyes watering.

JT beamed and stood up, kissing Alexander deeply before slipping the ring onto his finger.

“Can I cry now?”

JT laughed brightly and Alexander chuckled before leaning against him.

“Were all the candles a little overboard?” JT asked, “Josty said they were a good idea.”

“Josty watches too many rom coms.”

“So it’s a good thing I didn’t go with rose petals as well?”

Alexander grinned and pulled him down into a kiss before murmuring, “Blow out all these candles and meet me in our room.”

JT whined as Alexander smirked and back out of his grip. And JT scrambled to get all the candles blown out.


End file.
